1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a motor device capable of reducing cogging torque and particularly to a structure of the stator in a motor able to reduce cogging torque.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional motor includes a stator device 11 and a otor device 12. The stator further includes an insulation frame 111, a set of silicone steel sheet 112, a coil 113, a circuit board 114 and a support part 115. The insulation frame 111 is composed of an upper frame member 111a and a lower frame member 111b. The coil 113 is wound to the insulation frame 111. The rotor device 12 further includes a magnetic component 121, a fan blade part 122 and a rotational shaft 123. The fan blade part 122 is composed of a hub section 122a and a plurality of fan blades 122b attached to the circumference of the hub section 122a. The magnetic component 121 and shaft 123 are disposed in the hub section 122a and the rotor device 12 movably joined to the stator device 11. In this way, the silicone steel sheets 112 are corresponding to the magnetic component 121 such that the silicone steel sheets 112 and the magnetic component 121 attract to each other.
when the conventional motor is set up, the silicone steel sheets 112 are sandwiched between the upper frame member 111a and the lower frame member 111b and the coil 113 is wound to the insulation frame 111. Then, the insulation frame 111 and the circuit board 114 are attached to the support part 115. Finally, the rotational shaft 123 of the rotor assembly 12 is movably inserted in the receiving bore 115a of the support part 115.
However, the preceding stator device is easily to create cogging torque with the magnetic component and the greater the cogging torque is, the larger the torque ripple.